


🐱Family Reunion🐱

by Thora_Birch



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), NCIS
Genre: Boyfriends/Girlfriends, Cauldron, Crossover, Deceased, Dennison House, F/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Little Candy Crows, NCIS Building, Potions, Rescue, Romance, Sanderson Cottage, Witches, couples, murdered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thora_Birch/pseuds/Thora_Birch
Summary: Tim McGee (used the name Thackery Binx when he was 17 years-old) is sort of excited to go back home to Salem, Massachusetts to reunite with his friends, sister and crush but it's not for the reason you think, of course he missed them and they missed him but it's under very different circumstances. It will be a reunion but first they have to solve a case.
Relationships: Billy Butcherson/Winifred "Winnie" Sanderson, Dani Dennison/Timothy McGee, Dave/Jenny Dennison (deceased), Ellie Bishop & Anthony DiNozzo, Emily Binx/Jethro Gibbs, Ernie "Ice"/Mary Sanderson, Jay/Sarah Sanderson, Max Dennison & Allison Watts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abigail_Cowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/gifts).



Early morning in Salem, Massachusetts, in the quiet neighborhood of the Dennison house, everyone was sleeping except Dave and Jenny they were still in town hall laying there dead.

Outside Winifred cuts open one of the window screens with her fingernail, her Sarah and Mary walk in, head to the bed where Dani is sleeping, pull the covers back, carefully picking her up, Mary hand gags her, they leave with her on the broom taking her back to their cottage.

Max wakes up, walks across the hall to the bathroom, brushes his teeth, and hair, goes back in his and Allison's room gets dressed, puts his socks and shoes on walks down the hall to his parents room but doesn't see them cause they are still at town hall.

He walks across the hall from his parents room to Dani's room, opens her door, walks in checking her bed to see if she is still sleeping, but when he pulls the covers back he doesn't see her, he runs out of her room back to his and Allison's room telling her that Dani is missing and that they need help finding her not sure who kidnapped her.

Meanwhile back at the Sanderson cottage they firmly tie Dani to a chair so she can't escape. She hopes someone will find her before the Sanderson sisters do something bad to her.

They torture her a lot, when she screams like a banshee, Mary puts the gag in her mouth tying it tight then got another one and covered the other one over her mouth and tied it tight so she can't scream like a banshee.

No one knows what will happen next. Meanwhile Winifred is making 2 potions, for Dani to drink, Mary and Sarah are helping her. Dani couldn't stay awake after what they did to her she fell asleep in an uncomfortable chair.

Tim is thinking about what and who he left behind in Salem when he was 17 years-old and can't wait to go back home where he belongs. He is sitting at his desk looking at pictures of his family and friends his parents died when he was a teenager. He wishes he hadn't left Salem cause of so many bad memories that's why he left when he was 17.

The next day Gibbs got his coffee, then went to see if his team was listening to him after he got the call he knew it wasn't good news.

"Boss what do we got" Tony said.

"Dead couple and an 8 year-old girl missing in Salem Grab your gear, gear up" Gibbs said.

Tim's heart sank he knew who Gibbs was talking about, it is supposed to be his family reunion but he knows they need to solve the case first.

“Now, McGee,” Gibbs said.

Tim shakes himself back to the present and grabs his bag. He can’t stop fidgeting the whole drive worrying about what he will find when he goes back there.

They get to his home town of Salem, Massachusetts and park in the parking lot, get their bags, get out and head into Town Hall where they find Dave and Jenny Dennison dead, they call Jimmy to bring the bodies back to the morgue, they put their bags in the car, get in and drive but Tim walks down the street to the Dennison house he gets there and waits for the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is reunited and talking to Emily, Allison and Max while Gibbs, Tony and Ellie walk upstairs to the parents room to investigate. Will they find anything? Will Tim, Max, Allison and Emily find out who kidnapped Dani? Will they know that the Sanderson Sisters are back and were never destroyed?

Tim knocks on the door hoping Max, Emily or Allison answer. Allison gets up, walks over to the door opening it and sees Tim, Tony, Ellie and Gibbs standing there they walk in and head upstairs to the parents room, they walk down the hall to the room, walk in and start going through their stuff hoping to find some leads, while Tim is downstairs talking to Allison, Emily and Max about the reunion and Dani. 

Max walks into the kitchen, gets some water for them to drink, carries the glasses back into the living room, handing them the glasses of water and sitting back down on the couch talking and trying to tell Tim what happened and what he missed while he was away.

Meanwhile back in Dave and Jenny's room they keep looking for leads but take some of their stuff back with them, head back downstairs and sees Tim with Allison, Emily and Max. 

Tim looks at them knowing they are leaving and heading back to their office to find out why and who killed Dave and Jenny hoping Jimmy found something and follow leads.

"Boss I'm going to stay here and help Allison, Emily and Max find out where Dani is and who kidnapped her, she is very special to me, I owe it to her and always keep my promises" Tim said.

Gibbs looks at him, nods and heads out with Ellie and Tony to the car, they get in and drive back to their office and analyze what they found. 

Meanwhile in the morgue Jimmy is looking at the Dennison's trying to find out how they died and who killed them, looking for any wounds or strangle marks waiting for Gibbs, Tony and Ellie to come back.

Max looks at Allison, Emily and Tim and tells them what happened.

"After I did my morning routine and got dressed, i walked into Dani's room to check on her, but when I pulled the covers back, she wasn't in her bed, I didn't bother to look at the window, I just left and went back to my room where Allison was and told her" Max said.

Tim looked at them, and headed upstairs to her room, they followed behind him, walking in, they looked around for anything unusual or out of place, Allison, Emily and Max were looking everywhere, while Tim was looking at the window, he got closer and called them over to the window.

"Guys take a look at the screen do you see anything suspicious" Tim said.

They look at the screen and notice a hole in the screen then look at Tim.

"Don't tell me the only one who makes a hole like that is Winifred but didn't they die? I thought they did" Allison said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs, Tony and Ellie find out from Jimmy how the Dennison's died, they go back to the house to get information from Max then start looking for the ones who killed them, while Tim helps Allison, Emily and Max try to find a way to get Dani back.

After Jimmy told Gibbs, Tony and Ellie how the Dennison's died, they leave the morgue, get into the car, and drive back to Salem to get some information from Max. They finally get there, Max is outside so they talk to him to get a lot more information about who could have killed his parents. 

He tells them about 2 bullies Jay and Ernie "Ice" and where they can find them.

While Gibbs, Tony and Ellie go look for them at the bar, Allison, Emily, Max and Tim try to figure out how to rescue Dani and how to destroy the Sanderson sisters once and for all so they can't terrorize Salem ever again.

Meanwhile, back at the Sanderson cottage, Dani wakes up, watching Winifred make 2 potions hoping they aren't for her, she struggles in the chair but to no avail, she manages to move the gags down to her neck so she can talk, she looks at Winnie.

"It doesn't matter how young or old you are, you sold your soul, you're the ugliest thing that's ever lived and you know it!" Dani said.

"Ah…you die first!" Winifred said.

Dani sits back with a huff. Winifred takes a bite of her tongue and spits it into the cauldron.

"‘Tis ready. Pry open her mouth!" Winifred said.

"Gladly!" Mary said.

Mary and Sarah walk over to her, Sarah holds her head and chin while Mary pries open her mouth.

"Come on, open your mouth! Open up. Ow, she bit me!" Mary said.

Dani tries to resist, but Sarah and Mary open her mouth, while a very sneaky Winnie sticks the spoon in, the poison potion goes in first, she swallows it, then the life potion goes into her mouth, she swallows it, before she can insult them, Mary re gags her, then stands next to Winifred as does Sarah, they start to suck her life-force making her a little weak, (not like they did to Emily) which makes them a little younger, she tries to fight it but the poison potion makes her sick and weaker, her eyes close and she lays in the chair unconscious, while they dance around planning their next move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and the team go to the bar to find Jay and Ice and bring them back to their office to question them. What will they tell Gibbs and who helped them kill the Dennison's?

Ellie, Gibbs and Tony drive to the bar to find and talk to the town bullies Jay and Ernie "Ice" and bring them to their headquarters to question them.

They still have a mile to go to get to the bar before they leave for the night this is the only chance they get to talk to them cause if they don't they will have to wait until tomorrow.

Jay and Ice are still at the bar watching the game and eating wings and drinking beer hoping their team wins then play video games.

Gibbs and his team get there, park the car, get out, walk into the bar, and find Jay and Ice watching the game Ellie walks over to them and asks them if they can go with her back to the office to be questioned, they agree and walk out of the bar, get in the car and drive to the office.

Back at the Dennison residence Allison, Emily, Max and Tim are eating popcorn and watching a movie enjoying a quiet night at home while they try to figure out how to find Dani and rescue her.

The movie they are watching is a romance titled Romeo and Juliet. They have enough popcorn, milk, water and soda to last throughout the movie then go to sleep for the night.

"We have to figure something out and get Dani back I hate to see what they did to her and how bad she is" Tim said eating popcorn, drinking water and resting his head on back of the couch watching the movie.

"Don't worry we will I remember the last thing you said to her before you left" Allison said.

"Yeah she was sad and still crying when you left she didn't know how to handle it and kept hoping you would come back home to her" Max said.

Meanwhile back at the NCIS building Jay and Ice walk into the interrogation room with Gibbs while Ellie and Tony stood there watching.

"What do you guys know about the Dennison's that were murdered" Gibbs said.

"Well there is this guy named Eddie, and his girlfriend named Cora they helped us with it you should bring them in as well" Jay said.

"Yeah I'm sure they can tell you more" Ice said.

Gibbs is still sitting in the interrogation room with the bullies while Ellie and Tony go and bring in Eddie and Cora.

Tony and Ellie get in the car, buckle up and drive back to Salem to get Eddie and Cora so they can question them hoping they can arrest all 4 of them.

They finally arrive in Salem, park the car, get out and find Eddie and Cora, walk back to the car, get in, drive back to NCIS and sit in the second interrogation room. Tony and Ellie are talking to both of them.

"What do you know about the Dennison's that were found dead" Ellie said.

"I know Jay and Ernie were in Town Hall as were we i think they spiked their drinks to get them drunk then Eddie had this pocket knife that Dave and him were fighting over, without knowing, Dave was stabbed in the chest with the knife while Jenny was stabbed in the back with Eddie's knife" Cora said.

"All 4 of us panicked so Jay and i dragged Dave's body to the dance floor while Ice and Cora dragged Jenny's body to the dance floor and left them there in a puddle of blood then we all left" Eddie said.

Tony went to tell Gibbs while Ellie stayed with Cora and Eddie. Gibbs got up and walked out to talk to Tony.

"They stabbed them with a knife which we didn't find it has to be in Town Hall somewhere" Tony said.

"Ok you and Ellie stay here with Cora and Eddie and Ernie and Jay while i go back there and find the knife i will tell McGee" Gibbs said as he left.

Tony stayed with Jay and Ernie while Ellie stayed with Eddie and Cora.

Gibbs left the building, got into the car, and drove back to Salem to town hall to find the knife and call Tim to tell him the news.

Gibbs finally arrives at town hall, parked the car, got out, walked inside to the ballroom and found the knives sealing them and taking them with him while he called Tim.

"McGee we got the murder weapons and the criminals but we aren't sure if the knives are the ones that killed them" Gibbs said as he hung up and drove back to NCIS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and the team found the murder weapons and all four suspects are in jail for the murder of the Dennison's. What will Gibbs and his team do now that the case is solved?

Gibbs heads to the lab to see if Eddie's knife killed Jenny, and Max's stolen pocketknife killed Dave. He opens the door, walks in, gets the knives out, and starts examining them, Max's pocketknife and Eddie's knife are the murder weapons, after Gibbs finishes his examination he walks back to the interrogation room and tells Ellie and Tony that the 2 knives are the murder weapons, they walk into the interrogation rooms and arrest Cora, Eddie, Ice and Jay with 2 sets of handcuffs, and 2 sets of zip ties, has them put their hands behind there backs and cuffs them.

"You have the right to remain silent" Tony said as he and Ellie walked Eddie and Cora and Jay and Ice to jail where they will stay.

Gibbs smiles and calls Tim to tell him the good news and to tell him he will see him in the morning.

"McGee we got the murder weapons and the suspects they are in custody and will stay in jail where they belong see you in the morning" Gibbs said putting his phone away.

"That's great boss i will tell Max the good news see you then" Tim said.

They are still watching the movie and still thinking on how to rescue Dani from the Sanderson sisters.

"Maybe while Allison and Emily show Ellie, Gibbs and Tony around we can go to the cemetery and see if Billy can help us get Dani back somehow" Tim said.

"That sounds like a good idea we can do that" Emily and Allison said.

"Before i forget we got all 4 suspects in custody for the murder of your parents" Tim said.

"That is good finally we can have peace, Allison and I will take our parents room, while Emily can have my room, Tim you can sleep in Dani's room it's next to mine" Max said.

They all head to their rooms, get some sleep so they can start a new day in the morning.

Meanwhile Gibbs and the others find a spare room and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Emily are giving Ellie, Gibbs and Tony the tour around their home town

At 7am Allison, Emily, Ellie, Gibbs and Tony get up, do their morning routine, brush their teeth, hair and get dressed leaving the hotel and house meeting in the middle of the fountain.

They go see the houses where everyone lives, then they go see the older houses where the Binx family lived, then the Sanderson cottage, the shops and the old cemetery. 

After their tour they go to a diner to eat, they walk in, head to a table, sit down looking at menus seeing what they want to order, the waitress comes and has her note pad out waiting for them to tell her their order so she can write them down.

"We will have a burger, fries and Pepsi please" Allison and Emily said.

"I will have the steak, mashed potatoes, corn and coffee please" Gibbs said.

"I will have the surf n turf and water please" Tony said.

I will have soup, salad water and orange juice please" Ellie said.

The waitress writes their orders and heads to the kitchen to give the chef their orders, while he is preparing their meals, she gets their beverages and heads to the table handing them their drinks. 

Then goes to see if their meals are ready, she gets the tray and cart ready with their meals on the plates, leaves the kitchen and heads to their table giving them their meals. 

While they eat they start to talk about the history of Salem and why Tim left when he was 17 years old.

"This town is amazing all the history of the town, homes, shops school and the fountain" Tony said.

"It sure is Allison and I lived here when we were kids" Emily said.

"Can you tell us about Tim when he was a teenager" Ellie said.

"When he was 17 years-old he didn't go by Tim McGee he went by Thackery Binx, he was cursed to live 300 years as a black cat, one day he met Max, Me and Dani, he really bonded with her, when the Sanderson Sisters kidnapped her and wanted her to drink the potion, she waited until we came she was saved by him, once the Sanderson Sisters were gone the curse was broken, he took her hand in his and told her he will always be with her, and kissed her on the cheek, when he left town she was crying a lot thinking about him and how she wished he would come back home, now that he's back he is helping Max find her she means everything to him and he always kept that promise" Allison said.

Once they finished eating they paid the bill then headed outside to the shops so they can get a few things hoping Ellie, Tony and Gibbs can stay with them and still go to work.

"Tony you and Ellie can have the guest room, Me and Gibbs can have Max's room there is a bed and a cot in there" Emily said.

They get a few things then head back home to the Dennison house to watch a movie, after the movie they head to their rooms and get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Max and Billy do when they find the Sanderson sisters and confront them? What will Tim do when he finds Dani unconscious when he rescues her from the Sanderson Cottage?

5am, Max and Tim head to the Old Burial Hill cemetery to see Billy and ask for his help to confront the Sanderson sisters and rescue Dani, hoping she is ok and not harmed at all if she is he doesn't know what he will do.

They walk out the door and start walking to the Old Burial Hill Cemetery, hoping he is awake and want to see them cause it's an emergency. Maybe Max and Billy can confront them somehow, while Tim heads to the Sanderson Cottage to rescue Dani.

They finally get there, walk through the gate, and head straight for his grave, since they know where it is, they keep going down the path, past all the graves, until they find his and stop in front of it hoping he is awake and can help.

"Billy are you there we need your help it's an emergency" Max said.

Billy wakes up from his grave, walks out, sees Max and Tim, walks over to them and smiles. He shakes Tim's hand.

"We need your help confronting the Sanderson Sisters with Max, while I go to their cottage and rescue Dani she's in trouble and I don't know what they did to her" Tim said.

Billy looks at them and nods his head, he walks with them and hopes that they aren't at their cottage cause if they are it will be hard to get to Dani.

Back at the Dennison Residence Allison and Emily were making breakfast for everyone, and hopes Max and Tim would be back once they rescue Dani and bring her home. They wait for the others to wake up, so they put breakfast and coffee on the table and sit down waiting.

They wake up, do their routine, get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast, they sit at the table and start to eat and figure out what to do today. 

They decide on watching a movie marathon and get everything ready, food and drinks then Emily, Allison and Ellie sit on the couch while Tony and Gibbs sit in the reclining chairs and have their food and drinks. 

They start the movie marathon and have fun. Meanwhile Max, Billy and Tim are walking out of the cemetery and heading to the Sanderson cottage and then to find them and confront them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get to the cottage will they be able to get Dani before the Sanderson Sisters come back?

Meanwhile, back at the Sanderson Cottage, Winifred walked over to Dani ungagging her, letting Mary and Sarah pry open her mouth to shove the magical candy crow into her mouth making her chew and swallow it, then re gagged her while she was half awake not knowing what she had eaten, and what it will do to her along with the poison and life-force potions.

They decide to leave their cottage, and go flying through the town, and maybe cast some spells giving Tim plenty of time to get Dani and bring her back home while Max and Billy go find them and confront them.

Max, Billy and Tim head to the Sanderson cottage to get Dani, while Tim is inside they will go find them he will get her and bring her back home so she can rest in her room with him, he doesn't want her to be alone cause of what happened the first time.

They keep walking until they finally arrive at the cottage, Tim walks up the steps, opens the door, walks in, finds Dani, walks over to her, untying and ungagging her, carries her in his arms, walks out the door closing it, then walks over to Max and Billy with her in his arms. She looks pale, weak bruised and unconscious, Tim looks worried and pissed, Max and Billy are angry.

"She doesn't look so good at all, what have they done to her" Tim said.

Max and Billy look at him with angry looks on their faces.

"I don't know but if they don't tell us maybe Dani would" Max said.

Tim holds her close, making sure she is warm and not cold.

"I will bring her home and stay with her, you go find them and tell them what they did to her" Tim said.

He starts walking back to the Dennison house, with a very weak, pale unconscious Dani in his arms, while Max and Billy go find the Sanderson's and confront them.

Max and Billy head to the cemetery to see if they are there, if not they will keep going until they find them.

Tim finally gets to the house, opens the door, walks in, closes the door, heads upstairs to Dani's room, walks down the hall past Max's room, finds her room, walks in, lays her on the bed covering her up, sitting with her, while Allison brings up a cool rag to cool her down, and some water to see if she will drink it, she hands them to Tim, closes the door, and heads back downstairs to the living room to continue with the movie marathon.

He puts the bottle of water on the nightstand and puts the rag on her head hoping she cools down then down to her whole face to see if she cools down, he gets a thermometer, puts it in her mouth to take her temperature, pulls it out she has a fever and tries to bring it down with the rag he keeps it on her head and over her eyes, he lays next to her and falls asleep, they both need a lot of sleep he hopes she feels better in the morning.

They sleep all afternoon and night until the morning comes, and will not be disturbed, the others turn the tv off and head to their rooms to get a goodnight sleep while Max and Billy find a spare room and fall asleep through the night. Meanwhile the Sanderson Sisters find somewhere to sleep for the night they might suck more of her life force just not all of it they need her alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani is safe but what will happen if they kidnap her again? Will Tim, Max and Billy help? What will they do to her?

Early the next morning, Allison and Emily wake up, do their routine, go downstairs and start to cook breakfast, while the others sleep, they might let Tim and Dani sleep more since they need it.

Tim wakes up, and looks at Dani but she's still sleeping and still pale, but hopes her temperature went down. Dani wakes up, Tim carries her to the bathroom and has the bottle of water ready, she throws up what she doesn't remember eating, and drinks water to get the taste out of her mouth, flushes the toilet and washes her hands.

Tim and Dani head back to their room, lay back down and sleep a little more until they are ready to wake up. Allison and Emily are finished making breakfast, they sit down to eat and leave the leftovers for the others.

After they are done eating, Allison and Emily, head upstairs to Dani's room, knock on the door, open it, walk in, closing it, sitting in the chair watching but puts the orange juice and water down for when they need it. Tim wakes up, sees them and smiles. He takes the glass of orange juice drinking it. and looks at Dani.

"What happened to her" Allison said.

Tim looks at them.

"Max, Billy and I went to the cottage, I walked in and found her tied to the chair and gagged, she was bruised, pale and unconscious they must have done something to her" Tim said.

Emily looks at them.

"I can't believe they did that to her" Emily said.

Tim looks at Dani with a sad and worried look on his face.

"Billy and Max are looking for them right now to confront them" Tim said.

"What's wrong Tim you look worried" Emily said.

"Well, I'm not sure what they plan on doing to her next, she has already been through enough we are not telling her about her parents she will find out but not right now" Tim said.

"Yeah she doesn't need to know at all" Allison said.

Billy and Max are awake, do their routine, and go searching for the Sanderson Sisters to confront them about Dani. They hope they find them soon so they can go home and relax with everyone else. Billy looks at Max.

"I don't think Dani needs to know about your parents at all she's been through enough, I'm sure Winnie still has something else planned for her but she needs to recover first cause if they do it to her she will never recover" Billy said.

"Your right she doesn't need to know at all and I hope she recovers cause it will only get worse for her she might never recover and have nightmares forever" Max said.

They keep searching for them hoping to find them soon that way they can go home, eat and sleep. Meanwhile Winnie, Mary and Sarah are still causing havoc all over Salem planning their next move to get revenge on Dani they aren't done with her yet.

Once they are done with her they will be gone forever never to terrorize Salem ever again. But Dani will be forever haunted with what has happened to her, and will be with her forever and ever she will keep having nightmares, no one can help her with, or how to help her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani is back home but what they don't know is that the Sanderson Sisters aren't done with her Will they find out?

Dani finally wakes up, sees Allison, Emily and Tim. She crawls over to him sitting on his lap. He puts the cold rag to her head and face and cools her down. 

They want to tell her if she knows what Winnie, Sarah and Mary did to her. She tries to tell them but she needs some water and a bucket.

Tim gives her the water, she drinks it then has the bucket, empties out her stomach, she drinks the water again and then tries to tell them them what happened, trying to get the words out without getting upset that's the last thing she needs.

"I know they tortured me, I have bruises, I saw Winnie making 2 potions for me, I was in and out of consciousness but they were opening my mouth so she can stick the spoon with the poison potion in my mouth, along with that they, crammed the life-force potion in, and sucked my life a little not sure what they shoved down my throat after that cause I was out I think it was a magical candy crow" Dani said.

Allison, Emily and Tim look at her shocked and speechless he feels her head and notices her temperature went back to normal. She stays on his lap and tries to rest a little.

"I can't believe they shoved them down her throat while she was unconscious" Allison said.

Emily looks at them and has that look on her face.

"Yeah they have the decency to shove them down her throat" Emily said.

Tim looks at them worried and angry.

"I hate to see what they do to her next it might not be good for her at all" Tim said.

Meanwhile Billy and Max still haven't found them, so they head back to the house to see how Dani is doing, and to get something to eat and figure out what to do next. 

They start walking back to the house while Mary, Sarah and Winnie head back home and continue with their plan to get Dani and finish what they started before they disappear for good.

Billy and Max finally make it back home, open the door, walk in, close the door, head upstairs to Dani's room, walk in, and sees Allison, Emily, Tim and Dani smiles and hugs them.

"Hey guys you didn't find them did you?" Emily said.

Billy and Max look at them.

"Nope they might have gone back to their cottage" Billy said.

Max looks at them.

"We all need something to eat and sleep and find out what to do in the morning" Max said.

Allison, Billy, Emily, and Max head downstairs to make dinner for everyone, they aren't sure about Tim and Dani, she seemed to be scared a lot so Tim will stay with her until she falls asleep, hoping she doesn't have nightmares but he will be downstairs to eat before they all go to bed.

Meanwhile, Winnie puts her plan into action trying to get Dani again, but have her come to them, once the spell wears off they will tie her to the chair again, when she is unconscious, they will suck her life again but not kill her just make her weaker.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they all fall asleep Dani will be awake cause she can't sleep What will happen when she gets to the Sanderson Cottage?

Allison and Emily are cooking dinner, while Max sets the table for everyone except Dani, she needs a lot of sleep even if she doesn't want to cause of the nightmares she will be having. 

She isn't sure if she will be able to sleep or not, maybe she can stay up for a while then fall asleep. She's resting right now while Tim is with her stroking her hair, trying to get her to fall asleep, so he can go downstairs and eat with Allison, Billy, Emily, Ellie, Gibbs, Max and Tony. Meanwhile All of them are at the table waiting for Tim.

Once Dani, is asleep he kisses her, then heads downstairs to join the others to eat, he puts some food on a plate and juice in a cup for Dani so she can eat and drink something. 

They all look at him and smile but are worried cause he isn't his happy perky self. They know he's trying to take care of her and protect her from the Sanderson Sisters.

"Tim are you sure your ok cause your really quiet and worried" Ellie said.

Tim looks at her and smiles.

"I'm fine just trying to help her get back to her happy cheery self but she won't be cause of what she went through i won't fail again" Tim said.

Allison speaks next

"It's not your fault, you were working with your co-workers, you didn't know this would happen even when you were 17 you tried to protect her we know you were" Allison said.

Tim gets up from his seat, carries her plate and cup in his hands, walks upstairs to her room walks in, sets the plate and cup down sits next to her and smiles hoping she wakes up so she can eat her dinner then she can go back to sleep for the night as can he. 

She wakes up, he hands her the plate, she eats and drinks but not much and she lays back down and sleeps, he takes the plate and cup downstairs, puts them on the table, then heads back upstairs to her room, walks in, and lays next to her they fall asleep.

Once everyone is done eating and relaxing Emily puts the dishes in the dishwasher, they all decide to go to bed so they can have fun the next day. 

Meanwhile, Winnie puts her plan into action, she gets the cauldron, chair and the life-sucking potion ready for Dani, when she arrives at the cottage, she sends Sarah out to sing, so Dani can follow her to the cottage.

She has the magical candy crow, puts it in her mouth swallows it, gets up, hears Sarah sing "Come Little Children" she's in a trance, walks downstairs, out the door and heads to the cottage. Sarah walks back inside and tells them that she is on her way to them.

They all get ready and wait. Dani finally arrives at the cottage, and walks in, but before she can get to the chair, the spell wears off, she tries running but Mary is faster, grabs her, carries her to the chair, sits her down and ties her up, so she can't escape.

Winifred has the potion on the spoon, walks over to her, Mary and Sarah, open her mouth, sticks he spoon in, has her swallow it, but before they can suck her life she talks.

"Not again, i can't believe your doing this to me let me go now or else ugly hags" Dani said.

Winifred looks at her and smiles evilly.

"Sorry can't do that, we aren't done with you yet" Winifred said.

Dani looks at them angrily and starts to scream, but Mary walks over to her gagging her so she can't talk or scream, she heads back over to Sarah and Winnie. Dani is still exhausted but with what happened to her earlier she falls fast asleep. 

They start sucking her life, making them younger but they don't kill her just make her weaker than she already is. She now lays her head back on the chair unconscious.

Back at the Dennison House everyone is still sleeping, but doesn't notice that Dani is missing and back at the Sanderson Cottage, unconscious. Once morning comes they will find her, destroy the Sanderson Sisters and bring Dani back home where she belongs and help her over come this and back to the way she used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Magical Candy Crows come from the original script of Hocus Pocus


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani is safe again back home now they can celebrate their family reunion

Early in the morning Tim wakes up, does his routine, gets dressed brushes his hair and teeth then checks on Dani, he doesn't see her at all he heads to Max and Allison's room, he opens the door, walks in, heads over to the bed where Max is and wakes him up he has a worried look on his face. 

Max wakes up, does his routine, brushes his hair and teeth then gets dressed he looks out the window while Max gets dressed. After he gets dressed both of them walk out of the room, closing the door, heads downstairs where Billy is waiting.

"When I woke up this morning, I looked next to me, cause Dani is usually sleeping next to me but she's not there oh no I think I know where she is" Tim said.

Billy and Max look at him shocked and speechless.

"We have to do something we don't want Allison and Emily to be worried" Max said.

Billy, Max and Tim walk out the door and head straight for the Sanderson Cottage hoping they aren't to late. 

Meanwhile, back at the cottage, Mary, Sarah and Winifred are dancing happily that the potion worked, they leave the cottage and walk around Salem while everyone is sleeping, Billy, Max and Tim finally arrive at the cottage, but they don't see the Sanderson Sisters, Billy and Max wait for Tim to go in and get Dani, while they wait so they can destroy the sisters for good then they can live in peace without having to worry.

Tim walks up the stairs, opens the door, walks in, sees Dani tied to the chair again, heads over to her, untying and ungagging her, picks her up, carrying her in his arms, and runs out the door, finds Billy and Max.

They look at him and then see a weak and unconscious Dani in his arms, they walk and try to find Mary, Sarah and Winifred so they can confront them and destroy them for good. Max and Tim are seething and worried, cause they aren't sure if she will wake up or not, this is his family reunion he wants her to be okay.

"She must have eaten a magical candy crow, heard Sarah's song, was in a trance, headed to the cottage, broke the trance, tried to escape, but Mary grabbed her, tying her to the chair again, then Winifred gave her the potion, and they sucked her life but didn't kill her just made her weaker and made them younger" Tim said.

Billy and Max look at him shocked.

"It happened when I was 17 they did the same thing to Emily but she recovered faster, it will take Dani a while to recover from this and what happened to her earlier" Tim said.

They keep walking and spot the Sanderson Sisters, walk over to them and start to confront them. Billy and max get angry while Tim holds Dani close to his chest.

"You will pay for what you did to my little sister I will make sure of it" Max said angrily.

They look at him and Billy and smile evilly.

"She deserved it for calling me ugly now she will never recover even when we are gone" Winifred said as Sarah and Mary started laughing.

Max, Billy and Tim start running to the cemetery, hoping they will catch up so they can be destroyed for good. They all head to hollowed ground, see the sunrise, and start laughing cause they turn to stone and disintegrate forever never to terrorize Salem ever again. 

They all cheer Billy finally goes back to his grave to rest in peace now that they are destroyed for good.

They head home and try to get Dani back to bed so she can rest and recover. They finally make it home, open the door, walk in, close the door, head upstairs to Dani's room, walk in, over to her bed lays her down, covering her, he lays next to her. Max heads downstairs with Allison, Emily, Ellie, Gibbs and Tony, to start the BBQ for Tim's family reunion. 

They look at him and know he has a happy look on his face but are worried about Dani, and know Tim is with her resting. Allison speaks first while everyone else gets everything set up.

"I am finally glad the Sanderson Sisters are gone for good but poor Dani she didn't deserve this" Allison said.

"Yeah she is innocent and now this will be with her for the rest of her life" Emily said.

"Right now she's resting with Tim she's really weak" Max said.

Gibbs, Tony and Ellie get everything ready for the family reunion they are waiting on Tim and Dani so they can all celebrate as one big happy family. 

The food, and drinks are ready. Meanwhile, Tim and Dani finished resting, head downstairs where the others are, and get the family reunion started. They all sit down with Dani sitting on Tim's lap.

"Welcome home Tim i missed you so much and hoped you would come back home where you belong" Dani said. hugging and kissing him.

He looks at her hugging and kissing her back.

"It's so good to finally be home with my whole family" Tim said.

They all look at him and smile.

"We will all live here but we still have to go to work McGee you can stay here and take care of Dani" Gibbs said.

"Yeah it will give you time to spend with her alone since it has been a long time coming" Ellie said.

They all look at him and Dani and smile.

"Thank you boss i appreciate it" Tim said.

"Cheers to everyone" Tony said.

They all start eating and having fun, Tim and Dani hug and stay like that for a while then relax on the couch, everyone is watching a movie marathon with popcorn and drinks. Dani falls asleep and starts having nightmares, Tim notices this and tries to calm her down so she can have peaceful happy dreams.

After the movie, they all head to bed, sleep all night and day since it is the weekend. They all sleep in late especially Tim and Dani since they both need a lot of rest. Best family reunion ever in the town of Salem Massachusetts.


End file.
